


Who Ate My Egg Fried Rice!?

by adorable_child



Series: The Domestic Demigods in Quarantine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Demigods, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jason/Piper/Leo-Centric, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamorous Character, Quarantine, Slice of Life, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_child/pseuds/adorable_child
Summary: Piper, Leo, and Jason have kids together. Here is a slice of life fic about them in quarantine.This might become part of a series with one-shots about the other demigods and their families.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis/Original Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: The Domestic Demigods in Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099358
Kudos: 30





	Who Ate My Egg Fried Rice!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I posted this on my other ao3 account so if it looks familiar thats why. I didn't steal it. 
> 
> Welcome to domestic demigods. feel free to stay awhile. a bad enby joke because im nonbinary and like egg fried rice,,, sorry not sorry.

Piper sat in the kitchen, her laptop open in front of her, a messy stack of papers spewing over the sides of the table. I hate teaching, Piper decided as she looked at her lesson plan for the next day. Piper taught history at New Rome University, and online school was killing her. It was hard enough for Leo to mass produce Demigod-Safe devices for everyone in New Rome to use, but actually teaching was worse than fighting Gaea. Her students acted as if they had never turned on a computer before, which was definitely not true as most of her kids were descendants and therefore their effect on electronics was not strong whatsoever. 

She put her head in her hands and sighed. Today has been a long day. Jason had it easy, she thought to herself, he just has to approve Annabeth’s temple plans, They are all perfect! She sighed once more before closing her laptop and walking into the living room where Leo sat playing with Tommy, their 7 year old son.

Leo had wanted to name him Capitan McShizzle but Piper and Jason talked him out of it, deciding to name him after Piper’s grandpa. Onacona, their 17 year old, had been named after the Cherokee word for white owl, despite Leo saying it was because it looked like Niki Minaj’s Anaconda.

~

“They are pronounced totally different!” Jason had argued when Leo had mentioned it the first time. 

“Exactly, No one but us will know that we named our kid after a Niki Minaj song.” 

Piper tried to say that an anaconda is a type of snake but Leo was oblivious to her protests, opting instead to close his ears and rap the song at the top of his lungs.

“Why do we love this idiot?” Piper looked at Jason, a smile forming on her lips.

“He’s our idiot, Pipes.”

~

“How are my boys?” Piper asked plopping down on the couch. Leo smiled at her, his chocolate colored curls an unruly mess on his head, but before he could say anything, Tommy tackled his mom in a hug.

“Mom, it’s Capitan McClean-Valdez-Grace! And over there is Lieutenant Papi!” The kid pointed at Leo, who was still sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the carpet.

“Oof, demoted to Lieutenant huh, McShizzle?”

“Shut up, Beauty Queen.” Leo laughed. “You don’t even have a title.”

“Yea she does,” Tommy protested. “General Mommers.”

“Ha, see. I outrank you. Tommy, what is Dad in your army?”

“Ummm,” Tommy thought for a moment. “Dad is the secret weapon, but he doesn’t have a rank because the bad guys don’t know about him.” Tommy ran back over to Leo, but almost immediately jumped up, as if he remembered something. “Oh! Did y’all and Dad decide if I could have a playdate with Ruby?”

“Yeah,” Leo squeezed Tommy tight. “ She is coming over while Ona is out with Estelle.”

“Estelle is here?” Tommy’s eyes lit up. “Can I see her too?” 

“Well, we are gonna let Ona have some alone time with their girlfriend for a bit okay, Tommy? You’ll see everyone at dinner on Saturday.” 

Tommy nodded and went back to playing with Leo, Piper occasionally butting in to ask Leo what his thoughts were on some new software the college was using or what they were going to have for dinner. After a few hours, Jason came home. 

“Hey y’all!” Jason said as he walked in, kissing both Piper and Leo’s heads. “How was work?” Jason always asked his partners how their day was, he knew how hard they both had it and let them vent to him as much as he could.

“Fine, just my class was really rowdy today. Jay was being really obvious about his C-R-U-S-H on Mikey.” Piper spelled out the words because Tommy was still in the room and he was a notorious blabbermouth. I heard Julia made this amazing model of Olympus for her engineering class, it’s no wonder that she is a descendant of Vulcan.”

“Wait, does that make her my cousin?” Leo asked, a confused look on his face. 

“Let’s not think about that, babe.” Jason kissed Leo, cutting off further questions. “It’ll just make your head hurt. What did you do today, Repair Boy?”

“I didn’t have many calls today so that's good. At least I’m not the only one in the IT department, so Nyssa can help me with my workload. And we finally got the Amazons to sign a contract with us to set a delivery route for Demigod-Safe electronics to get to Camp Half Blood. That definitely didn’t involve Nyssa S-E-D-U-C-I-N-G Reyna’s older sister…”

“Nyssa did what now?” Ona appeared in the doorway of the living room. Ona had brown hair like her mother, and blue eyes like Jason, as well as his terrible eyesight.

“Schist, Ona. Warn a guy next time!” Leo laughed.

“Sorry, Papi. Yo, Dad, what are you making for dinner?” 

Jason looked up at them from his spot on the couch. “I don’t know. Whatcha making?”

“Well, Estelle’s coming tomorrow, so... pineapple juice?”

Piper spit out her drink. “W-what?” 

“I’m kidding, don’t worry.” Ona reassured her Mom. “Unless…” 

Leo stuck his fingers in his ears. “I can’t hear you! La la la la la.” He looked at his child. “As far as I’m concerned, you are a V-I-R-G-I-N!”

“Daddy,” Tommy asked, crawling all over Jason, his legs clinging on to his shoulders. “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” 

Piper picked the 7 year old up and tried not to drop him, Tommy was big. “I’ll tell you when you are older. Now, let's go get dinner ready for your Dad.

The family walked into the kitchen, the counters a horrendous mess, and the sink overflowing with dishes. They stared at each other, no one wanting to clean up the mess.

“You are Piper McCLEAN,” Leo said, staring at the mountain of trash billowing from the garbage bin. “Can’t you do, like, magic or something?”

“First of all, that’s misogynistic, telling the only woman in the family to clean the kitchen. Second of all, why don’t you build something, mechanic?”

Before his partners could get into a sarcasm battle, Jason stepped in. “Take out?” 

~

An hour and a half later, the family sat around the coffee table, the TV playing Thor Ragnorak. Piper was searching through the pile of food and trash. 

“Who ate my egg fried rice!?” She glared at Ona, who was desperately trying to look anywhere but her mother’s eyes. “Onacona?”

“I’m sORRY! We enby’s inhale egg fried rice!! I can’t help IT!” Ona laughed at their Mom’s face. 

“You're lucky you are my child. If it was Dad or Papi they’d be sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

“What did we do!” Jason protested.

“Nothing... Yet. Ona, you ready for tomorrow?”

“Mom!” Ona put their head in their hands.

“What? It’s not everyday you get to see your girlfriend!” Piper took a sip of her wine. “Too bad she wanted to go to college at NYU, but you are graduating this year and then when you start at NRU she only has one year and then she can come and live here and then you can-”

“Pipes, you are rambling again.” Jason and Leo laughed, their fingers intertwined. 

“SORRY!” Piper put her hands up in surrender. She winked at Ona.

“Papi!” Ona yelled, quickly changing the subject. “Will you have time to make your famous tofu tacos after therapy tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m cutting it short tomorrow, so i’ll have plenty of time.”

~

A loud clamor emanated from the Jackson kitchen, the monthly dinner getting started. Leo and Piper made tofu tacos on the stovetop, while Annabeth and Hazel cut up vegetables for the toppings. Jason and Percy sat on the floor playing with the younger kids, Tommy, Bianca and Naomi Solace-di-Angelo, Dehlia Grace, and Ruby Zhang. 

Nico and Frank stood talking to two teenagers, Magnus and Alex. Will, Thalia, and Reyna sat on the couch watching an American Football game, arguing over the plays. Thalia was almost completely on Reyna’s lap. 

Off in a corner, Estelle and Ona congregated with the Jackson twins Luke and Charles, and their younger sister Zoë. 

“How’re the parental units?” Percy asked Estelle once they had all sat down to eat. 

“They’re fine.” Estelle wrapped her fingers around Ona’s. “Confused about Zoom. Luckily Mom doesn't need to use it as much as Dad does. He is slowly losing control of his class and his sanity.” She laughed. 

“I know how that goes.” Piper laughed.

“I’m so hungry I could eat an Earthborne.” Will stated, matter of factly. 

“Ew! That’s nasty!” Nico elbowed his husband in the arm.

“I just said I could, they probably don’t even taste good.” Will protested, ribbing the spot where Nico jabbed him.

“You are so weird.” Hazel laughed at their arguing.

“Hey at least he doesn’t cry over egg fried rice!” Leo said jostling Piper’s shoulder.

“Piper, you cried over egg fried rice?” Magnus asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Piper responded in mock denial, playing along with the rest of the group.

“Honestly, same. Egg fried rice is baby.” Alex grabbed a plate of taco shells.

Percy piped up from the end of the table. “Maybe if it was a cheeseburger.”

“Yess!” Thalia air high fived from the other end.

“Hey! Aren’t we eating my tofu tacos right now?” Leo smiled, definitely not looking as hurt as he pretended to be.

“Yes, we are. Sorry, Leo.” Hazel responded, handing a plate to Ruby, who had made her way to the adults table from where the other little kids sat.

“Sorry.” They all mumbled as they tried to grab food. Praise immediately erupting from everyone's lips the second they tasted the tacos.

They talked like that, happy banter being passed around the table, as the older demigods enjoyed the fact that they got to raise families and be together, the only threat being a virus and not 30 feet tall giants.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please leave a comment/kudos/short essay about Hinsdale County, Colorado
> 
> have a nice day!!


End file.
